


你相方怎么了你非要干死人家？

by ljlcer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Interviews, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 答题，PG~温和R，例行ooc警告因为只顾着甜





	你相方怎么了你非要干死人家？

**Author's Note:**

> 内含 扉泉 止鼬 带卡 佐鸣 柱斑 【互不干涉】  
> 文内按顺序标明cp，欢迎下拉找对应段落，自行避雷  
> 多cp各自独立没有任何互动的作品是不是不能叫N件套？
> 
> 全吃的天使请在评论留印……？

问：  
受方在哔时有什么坏毛病，会让你忍不往死里干他？

//

扉泉

扉间：咬人。  
一般就是咬肩膀，其实也不怎么疼，但他咬够了还要乜斜着你舔嘴唇（他那个嘴唇大家懂的），是可忍孰不可忍。  
泉奈点评：都怪他每次都匆匆忙忙地在很容易被发现的地方搞，还不轻一点，为了不叫出来只能咬着他啊。还有明明咬得最凶的一次是咬他的手指来着，血流得到处都是。

扉间：那你还不放松，把老夫咬得那么紧。  
泉奈：那你还不拿出去。  
扉间：你还咬着老夫怎么拿出去。  
泉奈：你不拿出去我怎么可能放松。  
扉间：所以还是两个人都根本停不下来。不过那次算是最好的几次之一了。  
泉奈：……也是。

//

止鼬

止水：非要说的话，是走神吧。  
做那种事的时候还一副心事重重的样子，叫人想要加倍疼爱呢。总之这时候一心只想着，不能再温柔下去了，得更卖力才能让他进入放空状态。  
鼬点评：原来如此。他的选择是正确的，若是这种时候他开口关照我，最后的结果只能是我们开始探讨得不断更深入。

止水：所以，以后就换另一种方式不断更深入？  
鼬：没问题的……还有，我有点好奇自己放空是什么状态。  
止水：锁在心底的秘密呦~  
鼬：（包子脸赌气）  
止水：小鼬的话，亲我一下就开锁了。  
鼬：（ //// ）等回家再给你钥匙。

//

带卡（女装攻预警！关爱精六，低龄退避）

带土：哼，叫错名字。  
操！这个妖精在我下面叫别人的名字！试问哪个男人能受得了！！！？？？前辈骗取了清纯少女的初恋嘤嘤嘤嘤~这样心心不会痛的吗？垃圾！这种赝品不如干死算了！笨卡卡你给我等着，本英雄早晚赢回来！  
卡卡西点评：…………（生无可恋的死鱼眼）

阿飞：（啪 啪 啪）学长大人~舒服么？  
卡卡西：（被水手服的领巾束缚着）别……阿飞，阿飞快拿、拿掉——啊~~啊！  
带土：（啪啪啪 啪啪啪 啪啪啪 咕叽）你。叫我什么？  
卡卡西：（被激得挺腰弓背，仰头喘到根本说不出话）  
带土：（也在喘）旗木卡卡西，连名字、都不知道的男人、你就、领上床？就那就别怪我咯！  
卡卡西：（失声尖叫）唔！带土！！！！带土——！  
带土：哼（笑），这还差不多。  
省略若干字  
卡卡西：（终于消停了，瘫）呼……讲点道理，带土，也就只有你会穿着天杀的学生服……  
阿飞：（猛然抬头）咦？原来学长喜欢被穿着学生服的人抱吗？人家正好也穿着学生服，可以让前辈试试看有没有带土弄得舒服哦 (*≧▽≦) 前辈总是念叨带土人家要吃醋啦，要好好补偿人家哟~  
卡卡西：（被捞起来）我有一句mmp……

//

佐鸣

佐助：…………太不要脸了。  
就这样。  
鸣人点评：神马？？？给我说清楚啊喂佐助！

佐助：这家伙在哔——的时候都没有害羞过。  
鸣人：啊啊啊啊啊啊不要说出来啊佐助！  
佐助：什么？你是说哔——？  
鸣人：（掩面，耳朵都红烫红烫的）你好色……  
佐助：哔——的时候叫你摆出各种哔——的姿势也都乖乖照办，舒服了也很放得开主动让我再哔——一点，哔——或者哔——的时候也叫得很卖力啊，所以我才会想哔——死你么……反倒是怎么平时一提哔——甚至凑近你都羞得要死要活，真是莫名其妙。  
鸣人：被佐助这么帅气的男人突然从背后贴近，谁都会脸红嘛！再说哪有正常人好意思整天“那个”不离口啊，莫名其妙的是佐助你吧我说！！！  
佐助：（背景开满闪亮鲜花的面部特写）你和我，这样不好吗？  
鸣人：啊，啊、啊……很好。

九喇嘛：颜遁才是最过分的耍流氓！两个小鬼都一样不要脸！！！！老子不伺候啦！还我查克拉！

//

柱斑

柱间：没有。正因如此才要往死里干，至始至终。  
斑没有任何坏毛病。无论我出于感情多想宠他珍惜他温柔地对待他，斑都必须被认真、甚至敬畏地对待，不往死里干他斑会以为我柱间瞧不起他。  
斑点评：没错。我对他也一样。哪怕有一招不要命都觉得对不起彼此，我们就是这样干了一辈子。

柱间：没什么好说的了吧？  
斑：本来就没什么可废话的，都是你脑抽非要一起回答。  
柱间：（消沉）  
斑：（叹气，揪住对方的衣领子）有完没完！还不赶紧往死里干我！  
柱间：——马达拉！！！！！！  
斑：——哈希拉马！！！！！！  
于是两人愉快地背后&触手&花粉&灼烧&穿刺&野战play，干了个爽。


End file.
